Unexpected
by Angels Fallen
Summary: Kagome is a freshman in College, and she is so happy that she has Sango as a roommate, but her mood turns sour when she realizes that the stud of the school, Sesshomaru Taisho, is right across from her!
1. Chapter 1

_**Unexpected**_

_Chapter 1_

Kagome waved to her Mother, Grandfather, and Souta as they drove off, waving their hands back at her. As soon as they were gone from site, she sighed. This would be her first year of college at Kyoto University. It was an understatement to say she was nervous. The only comfort is that she would still be able to visit her family and friends in Osaka on breaks. Kagome grabbed her bags and turned to look up at the huge building, seeing many smaller buildings past it as well. Kagome took a deep breath and started for the front doors.

--

Inside, Kagome had to ask several people where the office was. Many of the guys she asked directions from tried to hit on her. To her horror, she also saw her ex, InuYasha, with an arm wrapped around another girl's shoulders. Kagome eventually found the office, and hurried inside. There, she also found many newcomers like herself asking for room keys and text books. She was heading towards a line when she tripped over someone's duffel bag that was laying across the path.

Kagome felt her world spin as she seemed to fall to the floor in slow motion. Then, she found herself sprawled on the ground, flat on her back, with the girl who's duffel tripped her apologizing repeatedly. Kagome sat up and put her head in her hands. She felt a slight bump on the back of her head when it bounced on the floor, and a soreness on her butt, but other than those and her bruised ego, she was fine.

" Oh god, I am so sorry. I shouldn't have left it there. Are you ok? Please forgive me." The girl rambled on. Then she stopped short, looking at Kagome.

" Kagome? Is that you?" The girl questioned.

Kagome looked up sharply to meet chocolate-colored eyes. Her eyes widened.

" Sango?" The girl smiled and held her hand out, Kagome gratefully taking it and getting up off the ground.

" Oh wow Kagome. Its been forever! You changed so much, I didn't recognize you."

Kagome laughed.

" Sango, you have changed very much as well. But I am very glad to have found you here." Sango helped pick up Kagome's scattered belongings and apologized to the impatient people waiting behind them. After they had both got their schedules and room keys, giddy when they found out that they got to share a dorm, the two set out to find their room in the vast hallways of the college.

--

Sango and Kagome had traveled up and down almost all the halls before they had found their dorm. Kagome looked up at the door number. 27A. She slid the key into the lock and turned, happy when it clicked and opened. Kagome and Sango dragged their things into the entrance and looked around. It was quite small, with a door to the left leading to the bedroom with the two double sized beds, a door to the right leading to the bathroom, and a mini hallway leading to the tiny, tiny kitchen and livingroom. They were lucky really, to get this room. Not many people had even a kitchen.

Kagome went into the bedroom and saw that it was painted a silverish-grey, with dark blue trim around the top and bottom. The two beds were on either side of the large bedroom, and the Bluish-grey one on the right side of the room caught her eye. The other bed was a hot pink with dark purple, and decided Sango could have that one. She would have the bluish one. Kagome looked out the door to see Sango checking out the kitchen.

"Hey Sango!," Kagome yelled. " I get dibs on the bluish-grey bed! You can have the pink and purple one, ok?"

Sango poked her head out from the kitchen doorway.

"Ok Kags. Thank you."

All of a sudden, Kagome and Sango heard yelling and screaming out in the halls. Thinking something was wrong, Kagome and Sango both dropped the things they were holding and went to the door. Kagome yanked it open, and they both peeked out. They saw a whole bunch of girls in the hallway and a group crowding around someone who was trying to get through. Kagome sighed.

" Geez. I thought something was wrong. Its probably just some egotistical pompous jerk who can't live without all that attention. Oh well."

Kagome was going back in when Sango grabbed her shirt collar and pulled her back. Kagome coughed and swatted Sango's hand away.

" What the heck was that for?" Kagome said angrily. " What do you want?"

Sango turned to Kagome.

" Kags, That person is the hottest guy on campus. Sesshomaru Tashio. This is his second year here."

Kagome looked back out and saw him break through the crowd. Sesshomaru's eyes connected with Kagome's for a second before she looked away and went back in her dorm, rolling her eyes.

--

_' Hmmm...I never saw her here last year. Must be new.'_ Sesshomaru thoght as he made his way over to his dorm, which happened to be right next door to the girl with black hair and navy blue eyes. 'And for some reason, she intrigues me. I wonder what her name is.'

Sesshomaru unlocked his door and quickly went inside and locked the door, keeping all of the fangirls out.

_' Those girls get annoying real fast.'_ Sesshomaru tossed his bags and suitcases on his bed and started putting stuff away. _' Why father makes me come to this hellhole on earth, I may never know.'_

He reached into the bag once more and his hand wrapped around a small, thin square wrapped delicately in bubble wrap. He slowly unwrapped it and gazed at the two people in the picture, and from the two's expression, they were enjoying themselves. Sesshomaru shook his head and set the picture down by his computer, where he spent most of his time writing essays, news articles, or stories. Sesshomaru suddenly felt a pain in his chest, and winced. Even after 5 years, it still stung to think about that night. After the car accident, Sesshomaru had chest pain from when a tree limb smashed in him. It was a miracle he was even alive, but his poor mother died when another tree limb went through her throat. They were coming back from a store after present hunting because it was Sesshomaru's fathers birthday, and when they were coming back, a drunk driver smashed into them at a cross point in the road, sending their little car into the forest. InuTashio, his father, was forever devistated and never celebrated his birthday anymore.

Sesshomaru was jolted sharply out of his thoughts when a sharp knock sounded from the other side of his door.

He groaned, thinking that it was one of the fan girls that came to his door repeatedly throughout the year just to see his face. It really was a curse, having such good looks. But, as it goes, it runs in the Tashio side of the family, where all males are breath-takingly handsome. Sesshomaru looked through the peep hole and was suprised to see the girl with blue-black hair waiting impatiently with a tray of something in her hands.

He sized her up through the hole, concluding that she was seemingly harmless.

He opened the door and looked down at her.

--

Up close, she could now see why the women in this campus loved him.

He had long, silky silver hair that went down to his waist, and amber eyes that held a look of annoyance at that moment. Kagome had to crane her neck up just to see his face, since she was five foot five, and he was an ungodly height of six foot four.

" What do you want?" Sesshomaru demanded.

" My name is Kagome and I just thought to bake you some cookies to say hello." Kagome said. Though, it wasn't really her idea. Sango threatened her with her prized crystal collection of various demons if she didn't take them over to him.

Sesshomaru looked at her for a moment and leaned against the door frame.

" What kind?"

" Kinds. Chocolate chip and Sugar cookies."

Sesshomaru looked at her and took the covered plate.

" Thank you. I will bring the plate back later."

With that, Sesshomaru closed the door in Kagome's face.

_' Why...how dare he..' _Kagome huffed and went back to her room, slamming the door behind her.

_' At least he took them though. If he didn't, I don't want to think of how angry Sango would be!'_

Kagome looked around for a sign of Sango, but she couldn't find her. She went to the kitchen to get a drink when she remembered that they didn't buy anything yet. A note on the refrigerator caught her eye.

_Kags,_

_I went to the store to get some food. I split our money so I have a portion of yours and a portion of mine. _

_Don't worry, I will get your stinkin' soda. _

_BBL,_

_Sango_

Kagome sighed and tossed the note in the garbage.

_' Well, now I have about two hours to myself, since the city is pretty far away and she will do some more shopping. I guess I will check out the gym while I can.'_

Kagome went to her room and grabbed a loose fitting grey T-Shirt and some baggy black sweatpants. She went to the closet and grabbed a duffle bag and tossed her clothes in, then went into the bathroom and grabbed a towel, shampoo and conditioner, deoderant, and her favorite perfume, Sandalwood and Cinnamon. Kagome went back into her room and opened her cooler and grabbed a Gatorade. She shoved that in her bag and zipped it up. Kagome then grabbed her room keys and went out the door, Leaving a note on the outside of the door for when Sango did come back.

Author's Corner

I'm really sorry if it turned out crappy, but I haven't been able to write a decent story for a while. So please don't be too harsh!! .

2nd chapter will be up when I'm done editing it.


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2_

Kagome stared up at the gym sign. She looked through the windows and saw that it was packed. Groaning, Kagome walked away from the gym, even as it beckoned her to lose the extra pounds she gained over Christmas break. It was just impossible for her to excersise with a whole bunch of people around. She was just turning the corner to go back to her room when she slammed into a hard chest. Kagome stumbled backwards from the impact, and she would've fell if not for the hand that shot out and grabbed her forearm, holding her steady.

" Are you ok?"

Kagome's eyes widened a fraction of an inch as she recognized the deep voice. Looking up, she saw Sesshomaru's golden eyes filled with concern.

" Y- yes, I'm fine. I just got lost in thought. I'm sorry."

Sesshomaru let go of her arm and dropped his hand to his side.

" Might not want to do that, or else you may run into someone who isn't as understanding as I am. I accept your apology though. Good day."

He passed by Kagome, his long silver hair pulled back into a loose ponytail. Kagome caught the wiff of cologne, no doubt an expensive kind. She looked back just as Sesshomaru rounded a corner and was gone from sight.

_'Damn...that is one fine piece of man...'_

Kagome shook her head to clear her mind of such thoughts, and opened the door to her room.

_' What did he mean by that, not as understanding as him? Confusing.'_

Setting down her gym bag on the couch, she went into her room to put on something more comfortable to wear while she was out. Kagome decided on a loose black T-shirt with a purple lightning bolt streaking down her right shoulder, an ankle-length black skirt with black lace on the bottom, and her favorite shoes, her black combat boots with red laces. Once dressed, she went to the bathroom and put her hair up in a loose bun. Seeing her face in the mirror, she decided to put on some mascara and dark purple lipstick. Giving herself the once-over, she nodded her approval and grabbed her wallet and car keys. Locking the door behind her and leaving yet another note, she headed out.

--

Kagome was circling the parking lot, trying to find a spot for her 1971 Jeep when she saw a family back up out of one. She went right behind them and into the parking space when they pulled out. Rolling up windows, turning down the radio, grabbing her wallet and purse, she turned off her car and got out. Kagome stared at her favorite store. Barnes & Noble. She always loved to read, and her mother said she got it from her father, who would read non-stop until he finished the book he started. Re-checking her wallet for cash, she strolled right up to the doors and walked into the store.

Inside, she went straight back to one section: the Romance isle. Kagome scanned through a row of Historical romance novels having to do with full-demons and humans, and the occasional American book . She just loved these books, since it was about as close as she was going to get to knowing what love is. She grabbed a new one, and looked at the cover.

" _**Comanche Flame**_, by Alana Summers." The cover had a sillouette of a tall man with copper skin and a huge bow over his left shoulder. You could make out a large quiver on his back.. On the ground at his feet was the sillouette of a woman, with long curly hair, a short skirt, and a loose top.

_' An American historical romance...I love these!'_

Kagome stood there for a second, staring down at the book.

_'__**You should get it...**__Should I? I can only afford one book this time. __**If you don't get it, you'll hate yourself...**__'_

God, she hated when her consious was right. going up to the front desk, she saw someone vaguely familiar working one of the desks. When the man looked up and his icy blue eyes caught hers, recognition hit her. Koga, a boy in high school who had pursued her relentlessly, and a man who was now her best friend. Koga waved her over and she went to him, setting her book on the counter. Koga glanced at the cover and raised his brow.

" Your love life that bad Kags?"

Kagome scowled. The first time in a long time since they seen each other last, and that was the first thing he said? No, Hey Kagome, nice to see ya. Or, Hey Kags, where have ya been? Nope, it had to do with something concerning her love life.

" Nice to see you to, Koga. And my love life is really none of your business. Anyway, how is Ayame these days?"

Koga shrugged as he scanned the barcode on the book.

" Eh, nothing much, she is pregnant with our second child now though."

Kagome smiled. " Well congradulations. How far along is she?"

Koga ripped off her reciept from the machine and thought.

" About...five or six months along. Really crabby and always wanting to eat Taco Bell. I have probably spent a hundred and fifty dollars on it this month alone."

"Wow. I feel bad for ya. But hey, just think, soon she'll give birth and you won't have to buy all that taco stuff."

Koga looked up at her, handing her her book and reciept in a green bag.  
" True, but that is one more mouth to feed."

Kagome laughed and took the bag.

" Alright Koga, see ya around."

" Same. And be safe Kags."

"I will."

--

Getting back into her jeep, she sighed. Well, that was fifteen dollars and forty-eight cents gone. Kagome checked her wallet and a pained expression flitted across her face. Only two twentys left, and a few useless pennies. She debated if she should go to JC Penny's and get those cute high heels, go to Gap to get that bad ass looking shirt, or go to Wal-Mart and get that dress that was on clearance for only 10.46. Kagome groaned and pulled out her cell phone, turning the power on. She dialed her bank and put in her pin to get a status report on her account. Her eyes widened when the machine said she had 700.59 as of today. Smiling, she thanked her mother and grandfather. They often sent her gifts of money, and her payment in return was getting good grades and doing good at her job. Kagome put her jeep in reverse and pulled out of the parking space, only to slam into someone elses car, and her own jeep stalling out.

_'Goddammit. Just what I need.'_

Kagome got out to check on the other person. She gaped as she saw the car, a '98 Dodge Charger. She noticed as she was walking to the driver's door, it didn't open.

_' I hope I didn't just hit some old man...Oh shit, I really hope not.'_

But as Kagome knocked on the driver window and it rolled down, her eyes went wide. There, in the driver's seat looking very pissed off, was Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru motioned for her to step back, and she did so. Getting out, Sesshomaru stretched and glared at her.

" You fuckin wench. Watch where you're going. How the hell are you gonna pay for this?" He said angrily. Kagome winced.

" I'm sorry. I was just preoccupied Sesshomaru. And I'm not paying for anything." Kagome saw a flicker of annoyance in his eyes along with impatience.

" Of course you will. You just smashed my car! You'll be eating beans for a year after I'm done with you."

" Just tell me how much and I will find a way to pay for it."

Sesshomaru glared down at her, and Kagome glared up at him, both engaged in a battle of will. Finally, Sesshomaru spoke.

" Since this is an old vehicle, and you just smashed the passenger's side all to hell, it would cost around five-hundred thousand dollars. _**Five-hundred thousand dollars.**_"

Kagome's eyes widened.

" Where do you think I am going to get that kind of money! If I had that much, I wouldn't be driving this piece of crap!"

Sesshomaru looked Kagome up and down, and Kagome suddenly had a bad feeling.

" I'm sure you could make some money as a showgirl."

Kagome's jaw dropped, and she snapped it up, furious.

" How...how dare you!! Do I look like a slut to you? I will not lower myself to such a degrading position!"

Sesshomaru just tilted his head to the side.

" Then what will you do?"

Kagome seemed lost.

" I ... I don't know. I'll find out something though."

Sesshomaru saw the sudden depressed look, and felt something akin to pity. Cursing his weak heart, Sesshomaru shoved a hand through his hair in frustration. He always was a sucker for a woman in distress.

" Look, you can pay me back a little at a time if you need to, but I want that five-hundred thousand by the end of the semester. If that doesn't work out for you, I have another idea."

Kagome looked at him, hope brightening her eyes. '_Maybe he isn't the hard ass everyone says he is...'_

" You can pay me off a little at a time, or work for me, and not pay a thing except for your time."

Her face fell, but her mind was working to figure it all out.

" Fine. if it is no trouble to you, I plan to work for you. But how will you get the car fixed?"

Sesshomaru smiled slightly.

" I have some contacts that will help me out. Now, about you working for me... "

Kagome felt something coming from Sesshomaru, something not entirely pure.

" You will do whatever I say, whenever I say without question. If you do something that I do not approve of, you will be punished. Is that understood?"

Kagome frowned.

" So...You're saying you own me?"

Sesshomaru smirked.

" That is exactly what I'm saying. Now, if you will excuse me for a moment, I have to make a call."

Sesshomaru pulled out one of those new Hue phones and punched in a couple of numbers. He waited for a few rings till someone picked up.

" Hello, this is Miroku Kokobunji."

" Hey Miroku, I need a ride. Can you give me one?"

He heard a groan from the other end of the line.

" What now Sesshomaru?"

" My car just got smashed, and I can't drive it. Will you give me a lift or not?"

A rustling was heard over the phone, and a woman's moan of protest was heard. Sesshomaru couldn't help but to make a remark.

" Finally got someone to sleep with your ugly ass?"

" Shut it Sesshomaru. It happens to be Sango, and she rather likes my 'ugly' ass."

" Right. I'm in the Barnes & Noble parking lot on Lewis Street. When will you be here?"

" In about ten minutes."

Miroku disconnected and Sesshomaru put the phone back in his pocket. He looked over at Kagome and saw that she was looking at the damage she caused to his car. Walking over next to her, he watched her examine a deep gouge on the door.

" Wow. I really caused this baby some damage."

Sesshomaru frowned and examined the gouge as well.

" I guess you did. Man, this sucks."

Just then, miroku pulled up and honked his horn.

" I gotta go. See you tomorrow after last class. My apartment."

Sesshomaru jogged over and jumped in Miroku's car, and they pulled out of the parking lot, soon gone from sight. A few minutes later, Kagome blinked and jumped up.

" HEY!! WHAT ABOUT ME!!"


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3_

Kagome dragged herself up the campus stairs to her room, all the while ignoring the shocked looks coming from the other late night students. Her jeans were torn at the knees, and her left shirt sleeve was ripped at the cuff. When Kagome got to her door and found it locked, she started banging on the door loudly and yelling.

" Sango! Sango, open up!"

Sango was sleeping on the couch when someone started banging on the door. She jerked awake and sat up, groggy.

"Hang on, I'm coming..."

She opened the door and let out a scream. Kagome jumped into the room and slammed the door shut.

" Shut up Sango, you'll wake the whole campus up!"

" I'm sorry, but...Jesus Christ Kagome, what happened?"

Kagome started laughing quietly, then it turned into a manical laugh.

" You wanna know what happened? Oh, I'll tell you what happened. I ran into a certain prick at my bookstore and the fucking bastard is making me pay him off five-hundred thousand dollars!! It was an accident!! Oooo...If I see the little dick anytime soon, I'll tear him a new asshole!!"

Sango just sat there. Both girls jumped when someone knocked at the door. Sango looked out the peephole and turned back around, a grin splitting her face.

" It's Sesshomaru."

--

Kagome opened the door a crack, safety chain on. Looking out at Sesshomaru she felt foolish, hiding behind a door.

" What do you want Sesshomaru?"

Sesshomaru looked down at Kagome, feeling slightly bad for being partially responsible for her messy look. He could have given Kagome a ride, but he wasn't ready to listen to Miroku questioning him or Kagome about each other. It wasn't like she couldn't have callen for a ride as well. Sesshomaru knew that Kagome knows the guy at Barnes & Noble, so she could have hitched a ride from him.

" I just came by to give you the time I'm free so you can make up your debt. Its mostly on breaks and birthdays or whenever I decide to slack off."

" So even you need a break from work?" Kagome inquired. Sesshomaru gave her a blank look.

" I looked through your background. I know your family is the multi-billionaire type, your to inherit all of it except for a few million and a house in Cancun which goes to InuYasha. Your mother died in a car crash with you in it, and your therapist says that you still haven't gotten over it, and that you actually blame yourself. Now since you've been in college, you have been slacking off in all your classes but still manaing to pass them all."

Sesshomaru leaned up against the door frame.

" Learned all that did you?" he said softly.

" Yes. Did I miss anything?"

Sesshomaru reached through the crack in the door, effortlessly unlatched the chain, and opened the door.

" Miss, do you mind if I borrow Kagome for a minute?" Sesshomaru asked Sango.

Sango seemed flustered as she was still sleepy, and she waved her hand to shoo them. Sesshomaru grabbed Kagome's arm and dragged her to his room, where he shoved her in and locked the door. Kagome was fuming.

" Who the hell do you think you are? Tossing people around isn't the kinda thing to get used to ya know. I could charge you for harrassment if I wanted to."

Sesshomaru ignored her and sat down in a Lazy-Boy. He gestured for Kagome to sit, but she refused.

" Did your little papers find everything?" he started.

" Huh? Of course. At least, I think so..." Kagome fumbled. What did she miss?

" Did it tell you that I killed a boy who was going to shoot me? He was only thirteen. Did it tell you that I was part of the Mara Salvatrucha, or MS-13, the most dangerous gang in the world? Probably not. Did it tell you that I was charged with countless rapes, murders, and robberies? No?" Sesshomaru's eyes had gone cold, and Kagome drew back from the intensity of it.

" Wh-what? No, you couldn't have been, I would have found it..." Kagome didn't know what to say. Sesshomaru, in a gang? No, it couldn't be...could it? Of course, what did she even know about him, really? So she knew a few facts. That didn't tell anything about his likes or his dislikes, or what he feels about things. Kagome felt suddenly ashamed for even bringing it all up.

" My parents used their money to hush the press, then they disowned me. I don't get to see the billions you mentioned earlier. Everything goes to InuYasha. I pay my own way for college." Sesshomaru cursed himself for his bluntness when he saw how white Kagome's face was. Feeling uncomfortable, he got up and crossed the room towards her. Kagome didn't flinch when Sesshomaru stood right in front of her. Instead, she wrapped her arms around his waist and put her head on his chest, sighing. Sesshomaru's eyes widened and he held his arms away from Kagome, not quite sure what to do.

" Kagome...what are you doing?"

Kagome sighed and pressed her face harder against his broad chest. She didn't know what came over her, but she definitely felt sympathy for the man. Kagome started speaking softly.

" Sesshomaru...Do you regret any of it?"

Sesshoaru looked down at her as she looked up, both searching each others eyes.

" No. I don't regret a thing. Life is too short for regrets. You and I both know that."

--

Kagome left Sesshomaru's dorm room early the next morning and entered her room, Sango waiting with two cups of coffee. Kagome gratefully accepted the cup and they both sat down, and Kagome told Sango everything except for the hug, and the other stuff. All she told Sango about was his past. Then they both went to sleep. Kagome woke up and stretched, and her hand hit something. She shot up and collided with someone's face. Swearing, the figure jerked up and held his face. Kagome wasted no time to grab the side lamp and wield it like a weapon. She was swinging it downwards when the intruder caught it and yanked it away from her while snaking his arm around her waist and pulling her against his body.

" Dammit Kagome, STOP!!"

Kagome stopped her struggles, and looked up at Sesshomaru's shadowed face.

" Sesshomaru?"

The light flashed on overhead as Sango stood there with a fire poker.

" What's going on? Jesus Sesshomaru, how did you get in here?"

Sesshomaru let Kagome go and felt his nose, which was bleeding profusely. Kagome saw this and gasped.

" Did I do that?"

Sesshomaru glared at her.  
" Yes, you did. Your fist connected with my nose. I think you broke it."

Kagome smiled.  
" Good. Then next time you'll knock and not sneak in and get your face busted, now won't you?"

Sesshomaru grumbled and Kagome went to get a warm washcloth. Sesshomaru followed Kagome and shut the sliding kitchen door.

" Kagome. You start paying off your debt as of now. Today, you shall give me fifty dollars and clean my dorm room wearing only what I tell you you can wear. Which today will be a maid outfit."

Kagome looked at Sesshomaru.

" Today? As in now? Or later?"

Sesshomaru looked at her for a long time without saying anything.

" Now will definitely be good."

Yay!! Third chapter is finally up!! I had to write the second parts to it for quite some time. Sorry for the wait!


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4**_

A few hours later, Kagome stretched, her back and knees sore. Straightening out the top of the maid outfit, she got up, trying to pull the hem down a little to try and cover herself.

'_Damn Sesshomaru...He will pay. Making me wear next to nothing, doing housework all day...It's not like I'm not used to it, but...a maid outfit? Pervert...'_

Kagome heard someone knock on the front door and she jumped, looking for somewhere to hide. When she turned around, Sesshomaru was standing there, watching her.

" Go answer the door, _maid._"

Kagome gritted her teeth and stalked to the door, ripping it open to face, to her humiliation, Miroku and Sango. Both of their eyes widened at the sight of Kagome, and Miroku had to laugh. Kagome's eyes narrowed. "

What's up with this Kags? Decided to play a little fantasy out for Sesshomaru?"

" Shut the fuck up Miroku. If I weren't dressed like this, you wouldn't be standing there talking like that. Damn high heels..."

Sango gave Kagome a pitying look.

" So this is what he meant. Sorry for your luck girl, but you should be happy."

Kagome gave her a long stare, and Sango shifted nervously.

" Well, I mean, any other girl would be thrilled to be dressed like you in Sesshomaru's apartment. ALONE."

Kagome rolled her eyes and put down the feather duster she was holding on a nearby end table. She was just about to shoo them away forcefully when a large hand lightly landed on her shoulder. Kagome instinctively jumped, and Sesshomaru smirked when he felt it.

" And what did I do to get this company?"

Miroku held up four passes.

" I got tickets to the Ozzfest. You wanna come?"

Sesshomaru shook his head.

" I am sorry, but I must remain here to supervise my MAID. Otherwise, I would have been honored to be able to go with you and your woman. Bring me something back instead, would you?"

Sesshomaru took out his wallet and shook out three hundred dollars, handing it to Miroku who's eyes were wide.

" Enough for a couple of trinkets and the such. Keep the change."

Miroku and Sango bowed, said goodbye to them both, and left almost running down the hall with huge smiles on their faces.

--

Back inside, Kagome picked up her duster and set it next to the other cleaning supplies when Sesshomaru walked past and smacked her rear. She automatically reared up to hit him when he caught her hand.

" This is part of your payments. You will let me use you however I see fit. If I want to use you, you'll let me. If I want to let a couple of my buddies use you, you'll let them. If you refuse to do so, you will be... forcefully reminded why you're here."

Kagome glared at Sesshomaru.

" You should be glad, Kagome. Those services are now there because I have decided to lower your payment. From five-hundred thousand to ninety-eight thousand dollars. I think that is more than fair, no? Now all you have to do is do exactly what I say, without hesitation."

Kagome edged away from him.

" Yeah, a little too fair. I don't like it. Why so much off? Why so much in the first place?"

" Why so much indeed. Well, its for sentimental values as well as collectors price now."

" But..." Kagome protested, exasperated. " Still, that is way too much! I'll never be able to pay you all of it and be able to afford the college tuition fees, books, board, and everything else!"

Sesshomaru shrugged and walked away.

" Not my problem. Next time, watch where your going. Oh, " Sesshomaru looked over his shoulder as kagome was making faces at him. " You missed a spot." His finger was pointing at a smear mark on the window from the cleaner that Kagome sprayed, yet forgot.

--

Later that night, Kagome just walked in the door and sat down on the bench by the kitchen to take off her shoes when Sango came in, a blush across her cheeks and a goofy expression on her face. Kagome took in her tousled hair and wrinkled blouse, smiling.

" So... What happened?"

Sango turned to her and threw her arms around Kagome.

" Oh, Kags, it was the greatest! We got to meet sooo many famous people! It was a blast!"

Sango gasped when she felt an object press into her hip in her coat pocket. She backed off Kagome and reached into it, grabbing a small wrapped package.

" Right. This is for you. Sesshomaru gave it to me before I came in. He said to give it to you."

Kagome was filled with unease, because why would Sesshomaru give her a gift after all she's done? Kagome took it and gingerly started unwrapping it. When she peeked at it, her face went red and she quicky closed it back up. Sango tried to grab at it.

" Come on, show me. I wanna see!"

Kagome held it above her head and shook her head.

" Uh-uh. You are NOT seeing this. I didn't even want to see it."

_' Sesshomaru, you ass!'_ thought Kagome. _' How could you expect me to wear this?!' _Sango was growing impatient.

" Come on Kagome, show me."

Kagome sighed and opened the package. Bundled up was a sheer red teddy with matching thongs and stockings. Sango's eyes widened and her face went red.

" Uhhh...oh. Well, it is pretty..."

Kagome shook her head and closed it back up, but she saw a piece of paper fluttering to the ground. She picked it up and read the note.

_Kagome,_

_Wear this when you come over tomorrow. Nothing else. _

_Oh, if you have a red pair of high heels, that would be nice too. _

_Make yourself look good._

_Your Lord,_

_Sesshomaru_

" 'Your Lord'? Where the hell did that come from!?" yelled Kagome. " What makes him think I would weart this for him!!"

Sango grinned.

" Well...you do owe him." She tilted her head to the side and covered her ears as Kagome roared at her.

" You have no fucking idea! Would you do this?!"

Sango seemed to question it for a second, then, " Yes, I would."

Kagome threw her hands up in the air and stomped off, not without a " Whatever."

--

Alrigh, I know this is short and crappy, but I had to put this up because I was feeling guilty about making everyone wait so long. I am starting Ch. 5 and hopefully it will be longer.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5**_

All Kagome knew was that she felt really stupid. She was also a little scared. Her fist was about to pound on the door, and she was just standing there. Kagome didn't have on the skimpy.... _things_ that Sesshomaru sent to her. She was wearing the complete opposite of it; She was wearing a baggy shirt under a huge sweatshirt, and her pants would fall of if not for a belt holding them up.

_' Ha. I wonder what he can do about this.'_

The door opened and a sleepy eyed, messy haired Sesshomaru stood in front of her. He was wearing a wifebeater and gray sweatpants. Sesshomaru looked at her hard, the sleep clearing from his eyes.

" Where is the clothes I told you to wear? You better have them on under that crap."

Kagome put her hands on her hips.

" Actually, no, I don't. I have standard clothing on only. Is that a problem?"

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed.

" You did not listen to me, huh?"

Kagome shook her head side-to-side. Sesshomaru suddenly smirked and grabbed hold of her arm and yanked her in, the door shutting behind her. Kagome yelped as she was slammed against Sesshomaru's body, his arms like steel bands wrapped around her.

" Well, since you didn't listen to me, your going to have to be punished."

Kagome squirmed to try and get out of his grasp when she felt something hard and stiff poke her in the rear. She stopped dead still, knowing, yet hoping not, what that was. Sesshomaru's laugh rumbled in his chest.

" Yes, see what you do to me?" He bent his head down and nibbled on Kagome's earlobe. Kagome was getting seriously freaked out, and she twisted herself around, and glared at Sesshomaru.

" Look, just what do you think your do-......" She trailed off as she saw his eyes. His pupils were dilated, and for some reason, a little red. She then got a good whiff of his breath, and knew that he had been drinking prior to her coming in. She also noticed, with some embarrassment, that since she turned around, Sesshomaru's eyes could not tear themselves away from her breasts, which were pressed against his chest. Sesshomaru bent his head down to her neck and softly nipped her on that tender spot where her neck meets her shoulder. Kagome let off an involuntary shudder, and felt her arms wrap around his neck. Sesshomaru looked up at Kagome, then let his mouth roam around her neck, giving kisses and nips here and there. Kagome was shaking now, never having experienced this for herself. She felt so happy though, so.... good.

_' Is this what the characters in my romance novels go through? If so, I never want this to end...'_

Sesshomaru went up to Kagome's mouth, and kissed her fully. He saw Kagome's eyes widen, then lower, as he invaded her mouth with his tongue, his mouth fitting over hers nicely.

_' God.. she tastes so sweet....' _

Sesshomaru was in heaven, he didn't know that she would taste like this. He spent many hours thinking about this, how it would be. It was as if he could be lost forever...but...wait.....

_' WHAT THE HELL AM I DOING!?!?!?'_

Sesshomaru ripped his mouth off Kagome's and shoved her away with one hand. Kagome had stars in her eyes, yet kinda distant, as if in a far away land. When her head cleared, she looked hurt, even angry. Kagome was about to ask why he'd done that, and then why did he stop, but Sesshomaru glared at her.

" That is your punishment for the evening. Go back to your room, and don't come back for today."

Kagome flinched at the anger in his voice.

_' Where did that come from?'_

She went to the door and stopped, turning around to have at least the last word in, but he was already gone. Face dropping, she left.

On the other side of the wall opposite the door, Sesshomaru clenching his fists, held himself rigid to prevent himself from grabbing her and ravishing her mouth again. He was also disgusted in himself. He allowed himself to submit, even enjoy, the feelings that he had been holding back since the first time he saw her. Shakily, he walked to his room and dropped on the bed face-first, unconscious from the amount of alcohol he consumed earlier.

Kagome, on the other hand, was fuming. She was pacing, ranting and raving, throwing her hands everywhere and punctuating every other sentence with, " Fucking Sesshomaru." Sango just looked alarmed for her friend, ready to bolt just in case Kagome decided to turn her wrath on her.

" I mean, _really. _Who the hell does he think he is? What gives him the right to kiss...no, it wasn't even that. It was like.....mouth-rape or something!"

Sango lifted an eyebrow.

" Mouth-rape?"

Kagome glared at her.

" What the hell ever. The point is, he kissed me without permission!"

Sango sighed and stood up, grabbing her pillow that she brought out.

" Kags, I don't know about you, but I'm tired. I have some hard classes tomorrow, and it's already 11:45PM. Good-night." Sango walked to the shared bedroom and stopped in the doorway, turning to look back at Kagome.

" Besides, you can't tell me you didn't like it."

Kagome looked confused.

" Liked what?"

Sango rolled her eyes.

" the kiss, you idiot. No matter what, you still got kissed by Sesshomaru Taisho. You can't tell me that you felt nothing."

Kagome stood there behind the couch, mouth slightly open even after Sango went into the room and shut the door. _' Could it be possible...did I like it?'_

She thought back to when it happened. How Sesshomaru grabbed her, how her breasts tightened when she was in his embrace. Her reaction while he was kissing her, total surrender. Kagome gasped and clamped her hands over her mouth as she sat down hard on the floor. She _did_ like it. In fact, she _loved_ his kiss, his warm body against hers. Could it be...that she was falling for him?


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6**_

" Mr. Taisho? Is Mr. Taisho here this evening?"

Mr. Hishino looked around the small classroom and continued roll when he did not see Sesshomaru. Unusual for colleges to take roll, Mr. Hishino did it since the class was only made of twenty-one students, and he was familiar with everyone. Also, Mr. Hishino was an Elementary/High School teacher before he became the university's Japanese History professor. So he was so used to taking roll, he just stuck with it, his students going along with it.

Kagome was in the back of the classroom, listening to her favorite song on her new MP3, "Ichirin no Hana" by HIGH and MIGHTY COLOR. She got her MP3 just the other day, a present from her mother. The same day Sesshomaru kissed her. When she got back into her room, she was out of breath, tingly all over. It was when she sat her coat on the chair by the door did she see a small package on the end table by their chair. Kagome was so happy when she got the MP3, she put music on it all night long after Sango went to bed, even some American music.

So when she closed her eyes as Mr. Hishino was droning on, she did not expect to feel someone sit down beside her and brush her thigh with their hand. Kagome's eyes shot opened and darted to the side, where Sesshomaru was now, a grin playing across his face. Kagome glowered at him and purposely moved herself away from him. She was also uncomfortable from his easy grin. Sango noticed that one day and told her that Sesshomaru never did that unless he was mocking someone, but his grin right then seemed very genuine, not a hint of malice in it.

Mr. Hishino glanced upwards briefly as Sesshomaru came in, and frowned slightly when he noticed that the delinquent pupil sat by his best student. He knew of Sesshomaru's reputation, and did not like him getting close to Kagome. Hishino's feelings towards Kagome could be considered as an overprotective father to his daughter. Hishino, whose first name is Daisuke, has always tried to protect his students from bad influences. So when Sesshomaru sat by Kagome, you can guess what his feelings were.

Kagome moved her stuff to the middle of the table, effectively separating her from Sesshomaru. While Mr. Hishino was turned away from them to answer another student's question, Kagome felt something brush her elbow. She looked down and saw a folded half sheet of paper, and looked up to Sesshomaru, who was looking straight at the teacher, giving nothing away. Slowly covering the paper and putting it in her lap, she opened it.

_Last night. Forget about it._

Kagome froze, clenching the piece of paper tightly. _'Forget about it? How the hell can I do THAT?'_ she thought furiously. She wrote a quick message and casually tossed it to Sesshomaru, who concealed it with his arm. When the teacher's back was turned writing a quick note on how the Japanese planted and harvested rice before machinery on the white board, he read Kagome's response.

_Go to hell._

Sesshomaru couldn't help but smile. He looked over at Kagome, and she was looking relaxed, but her fists were clenched tight in her lap. Sesshomaru slumped into his chair, his legs falling wide open under the long tables. His leg pressed against hers, and he mentally laughed in glee when she tried to shift away from him, so far at the edge of the table that Kagome was in danger of being in the aisle.

Mr. Hishino looked up towards Kagome, ready to give her a question, when he suppressed a smile at her facial expression.

"Miss Higurashi, I realize that for a young lady, Mr. Taisho is extremely handsome, but would you please care not to fall out of your chair? I would not want you to get hurt in my classroom."

Kagome flushed a deep crimson when everyone's attention shifted to her, and hastily scooted back over to her normal spot, cursing the day's turn of events, and how Mr. Hishino could have gotten it so wrong.

"Now Miss. Higurashi, do you think you could answer my question now?"

Kagome straightened up and looked at Mr. Hishino.

"Yes Sir."

Mr. Hishino nodded, and walked across the room and back.

"Miss Higurashi, why did the proud nation of Japan seclude itself from the outside world, while the rest of the world was enjoying trade and useful ideas?"

_'This is a piece of cake' _thought Kagome.

"Japan thought that they were superior and knew everything there was to know, and therefore did not need to deal with the rest of the world, which they thought of as inferior to themselves. Unfortunately, this led them to falling behind the times while the rest of the world was expanding. They finally let in one American trader who convinced them to give up their isolation, and the rest is history. Now Japan is one of the world's most technologically advanced nations."

Kagome cleared her throat at the end of her lengthy reply, her face feeling hot like all the other times a teacher calls on her in class. She really hated being called on, because then she felt like an idiot if she gave the wrong answer, and also because everyone always _stared_ at you.

Sesshomaru was looking at Kagome, face blank but completely absorbed in her. Kagome felt her face going redder, for the fact was she knew Sesshomaru was staring at her, as, when she looked around the room, did half the class.

"Very good Kagome. Now, who can tell me why...."

Kagome blocked the teachers voice out as another note was slipped her way. She felt kind of irritated. _'What, are we still in high school? Geez....' _Nevertheless, she took the note and read it.

_You know what you make me want to do?_

Oh....tingly feeling alert. Kagome felt the sensation start at her head, wind down her stomach, circle around a certain area, and flow to her feet. She sucked in a breath of air. Damn man. He was infuriating her.

'_Who does he think he is, making me feel like a schoolgirl over a little note?'_

Kagome scribbled a reply and slid it over to him, where he picked it up, making sure his hand brushed hers and lingering ever so slightly. Kagome jerked her hand back to her as if she had been branded, and Sesshomaru suppressed a laugh. Glancing at the note, it took even more willpower.

_Jump off a bridge?_

He glanced over at her, where she glanced at him, shrugged, and turned back to the lecture. Sesshomaru looked at the clock by the door and saw to his delight that class would be over in another ten minutes. A quick glance at Kagome and he knew hat she wasn't really listening to the teacher, but was aware of every move he made.

_'Just a quick test....'_ Sesshomaru thought.

He lowered his hand under their table, and since they were so close to begin with, it was quite easy to get a good grasp on her knee. Sesshomaru grinned when he felt Kagome jump at the contact, but all she did was glare at him and hastily scribble down the next set of notes Mr. Hishino put on the huge projector. Sesshomaru was about to do more when the bell suddenly rang, and everyone got up to leave. He cursed under his breath when he realized that the clock in the classroom was seven minutes slow. "Convenient..." he muttered under his breath.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Kagome walked out of the classroom, weaving her way between people as she heard people protest behind her as Sesshomaru was trying to catch up. Seeing a quick exit, she turned sharply into the woman's restroom and quickly shut the door. She couldn't help but laugh when she heard Sesshomaru curse and was forced to walk by. Looking at the restroom, she blushed when she saw a couple of sophomores look at her like she sprouted another head, or something equally bizarre.

They quickly put away their makeup and brushes in their messenger bags, making a wide curve around Kagome as they exited the restroom. When she heard the hallways quiet down to only a few people walking, she pushed out the door, peeking out the slit she made. Seeing a clear path, she dashed for the distant double doors that would take her outside the college and into freedom.

Unfortunately for her, she found herself thrown against the wall right outside the doors by a very strong set of arms. Kagome felt the back of her head hit the back of the wall, bouncing off it, and her back shot up waves of pain from the impact. Her arms were pinned above her head, and someone's legs were on either side of hers, blocking her with the legs owner's body. Looking up, she blanched when she saw the expression on his face, an all too familiar face. Amber colored orbs glared into hers, mouth drawn in a snarl.

"What the fuck do you think you are doing here? How the hell do you always manage to appear? Damn, your like a bad smell, always lingering when you least want it or expect it to!"

Kagome winced at the horrible words flung at her, and she immediately looked down at her feet and relaxed her body, as to seem non-threatening and weak. The man sneered, and her blood boiled at yet again having to submit to this man.

"Good little bitch, you still remember who's in charge. Now answer me; what the hell are you doing here in the same building as I'm in?"

Kagome muttered something under her breath, earning herself a slap across the cheek.

"Sorry bitch, I didn't hear you. Speak UP!" He shouted on the last word, making her jump, yet she spoke with more firmness.

"I go to school here InuYasha, just like you obviously do. I had no idea that you were here as well."

She involuntarily flinched as out of the corner of her eye she saw his fist swinging towards her face, but it stopped right by her cheek.

"And what do you think you should do about this little fuck up, since you know you are not supposed to be within five miles of me? Or do you want me to..." Venom dripped off of every word that came out of InuYasha's mouth, and Kagome grew furious at his unspoken comment. Forgetting for an instant who she was dealing with, she wrenched her hands free from InuYasha's grasp and shoved him away from her.

"You know what InuYasha? Ever since you were initiated into the Yakuza, you think you can do whatever you please! Get off your high horse already and shut up! There is nothing wrong with me being here!"

Kagome's fists were clenched at her sides, ready to swing if needed, although she knew that she didn't have a chance against InuYasha, no matter if he was Yakuza or not. Bright flashes of light exploded behind her eyes and a sharp pain hammered on the back of her eyes as her head was slammed against the wall, InuYasha's hand completely enclosing her face as he held it against the wall.

"Damn, the little cunt finally grew some balls! I knew you weren't the worthless piece of trash you pretended to be."

InuYasha let her face go, and she collapsed on the ground as her knees gave out from under her. Holding her head, she moaned at the pain, willing it and her tormenter to go away and never come back. She felt rather than saw InuYasha crouch down in front of her, and she had the sudden urge to kick him in the balls and run, although she knew she would never have the courage to do so.

"Now listen, and listen up good, because I'm only going to say this once. Stay the fuck out of my sight unless you want me to do to you what made you get the fucking restriction warrant, do you hear me?"

Kagome nodded her head, and InuYasha stood up, smirking. He kicked her hip hard and turned around, hands in his pockets, walking through the doors whistling.

She didn't know how long she sat there in shock and pain, but she yelped and jerked away from the hand that laid suddenly on her arm. Looking up, she was horrified to see Sesshomaru, staring down at her with an unreadable expression on his features.

"Why are you sitting on the ground, and ….Kagome, who hurt you?"

Kagome started, feeling her face with her hands, which was sore to the touch where InuYasha gripped it so tightly.

"Oh, no one hurt me. I...I just..." Kagome stuttered, not being able to think of a decent lie to cover up why she had a hand mark on her face.

Sesshomaru grabbed her upper arm tightly and yanked her to a standing position, where he pressed her against his chest in an embrace, his arms wrapping tight around her.

"Kagome, stop lying. What really happened?"

Kagome bit her lower lip, her burning cheek pressed on his cool shirt, but her back and head throbbed unmercifully.

'I can't exactly tell him that his younger half-brother did this...but what else do I say? What would be a good explanation?'

Frustrated at her inability to cover this issue up, she shoved at his chest and felt him let her go. She could feel his gaze burn through her, demanding an answer, but she just glared right back at him.

"If I thought you needed to know, don't you think I would have told you already? This has nothing to do with you!"

Kagome felt a chill go down her spine as Sesshomaru's eyes went hard and cold. Reaching out, he snatched her chin and forced her to look directly into his eyes, not liking what he saw.

'Pain...sadness...fear...anger? What the hell is going on with this girl? What the hell happened?'

He didn't know what was going on, but he decided whatever it was, she would tell him at her own pace. Releasing his grip on her chin, he walked to the doors and stopped with his hand on the bar when he didn't hear her behind him.

"Are you going to come with me, or wait by yourself here?"

He waited for what seemed like forever before he heard her footsteps coming up behind him, and he pushed his way through the doors with Kagome following close behind. As soon as the warm air hit her, almost instantly, the burden on Kagome's shoulders seemed just a little bit lighter.

* * *

Next morning...

Kagome awoke to the screaming of her alarm clock. Seeing as how today she didn't have any classes, she was free to do whatever she wanted, even sleep in. Alas, as she forgot to turn off the alarm she was awakened early, crossing off sleeping in on her mental list. She fumbled for the off button, and after a few minutes of searching and alarm clock ringing, she felt for the power plug and yanked it from the wall. Groaning, she sat up, hair mused all around her face, wavy and sticking out. She threw back the blanket and slipped into a robe, covering her nakedness. Tying it securely, she went to the kitchen and stood in front of the coffeepot, watching it finish brewing. Sango was sitting at the little bar, leaning off the edge of the stool as she was reading through her advanced physics textbook.

Shaking her head, Kagome grabbed a cup for her, and a cup for Sango after she got a good look at her face. Sango had dark, baggy circles under her eyes, her hair was tangled on one side where she kept gripping it in frustration. Her eyes were bloodshot and droopy. Lack of sleep can give you that.

"Sango, how late were you up reading that chapter?" inquired Kagome.

Sango slowly looked to Kagome, as if it hurt to move her head.

"I dunno...seven hours maybe? It's so fucking hard to understand! God, why did I even take this course?"

Kagome tried not to laugh. Her friend looked so frustrated, and when she signed for this course, she thought it was going to be a breeze.

When Kagome offered the coffee to Sango, she gratefully took it.

"Coffee...the nectar of the gods..." Sango downed half the cup, and looked better. A little. Kagome shook her head.

" Well, I gotta go. Sesshomaru wanted me to meet him at the cafe down the road. God knows why, but since I did wreak his car, it's the least I can do."

Sango rolled her eyes.

"You didn't really do that much damage. And the car wasn't even that old. Definitely not a classic."

Kagome turned to Sango, slowly.

"What did you say Sango?"

Sango cringed.

"Well...'98 isn't really that long ago...just thirteen years ago. And the amount of damage doesn't equal up to the price he set."

Kagome felt a wash of disbelief race through her.

"What are you saying?"

Sango refused to meet her eyes.

"I'm saying that Sesshomaru lied to you, probably to get you in his bed some way."

* * *

Sesshomaru was sitting in a window booth in the cafe, sipping on coffee, straight black. He cringed over the headlines in the newspaper he was reading.

_Family in Car Accident, Child Dies_

_On the intersection between Daemon St. and Youkai b.l.v.d., a tragic accident_

_claimed the life of one Anna Takamuri, five-year old daughter of American Analise_

_Gregory and Japanese Tohru Takamuri. The accident was caused by slippery roads_

_and a careless drunk driver. Although the drunk driver, whose name was disclosed_

_to be one Allen Heinz, escaped the deadly collision with only minor bruising. The_

_girl's parents are suing, part for their dead daughter, and part to make an example_

_of what happens when people drink and drive._

_Allen Heinz gave this statement: "I deeply regret ever getting into my vehicle_

_and causing the death of an innocent child. I will think of my time in jail_

_as a time to sober up, and I give my apologies to her family, although that isn't_

_nearly enough."_

Sesshomaru put down his coffee as his eyes daarkened. It wasn't often he came across stories like this, but every time he did, he couldn't help but to feel remorse. It made him think of his mother, and how she died, right next to him. He understood the parent's pain in a way. He too lost a loved one in a car accident.

He didn't think anything of the shop door opening. What he should have noticed, however, was the sudden chill in the temperature. Kagome dropped unceremoniously into the bench across from him, and just glared at him. Her steady glare making him highly uncomfortable, he snapped at her.

"And what is wrong with you?"

Kagome's eyed widened at his tone, then narrowed even more.

"Oh, I'm surprised you don't know. But then, you must be lying. Of course, you've been lying to me this whole time. Since day one, actually."

Sesshomaru was puzzled. Then, unfortunately, it dawned on him. Not wanting her to catch on, he kept calm.

"Since when, my ignorant little maid, have I ever lied?"

Kagome gritted her teeth, and clenched her hands under the table.

"You know damn well, you miserable bastard. You lied to me on how much damage to your car I caused. It was no where near five-hundred thousand dollars. In fact, it was barely even forty thousand dollars. Where the hell do you get off in saying that it was five-hundred thousand dollars worth of damage?"

Oh yeah, serious sweat bullets.

"Now, now, Kagome. We mustn't make a scene in public. Whatever would people think of you?" He smirked at her, knowing full well that she hated scenes. True to word, a few people were already watching them, curious. Kagome barely stifled the urge to scream. She leaned real close to Sesshoumaru and whispered.

"We are going for a walk in the park across the road. You will tell me everything and why you lied to me. You will not lie to me again, got it?"

Sesshoumaru smiled.  
"Anything you say...dear." His face suddenly went from charming to deadly serious. "As long as you tell me who hit you yesterday."

Kagome looked fit to burst. But she got up and headed for the door. Sesshoumaru went to the front counter and paid his bill, while Kagome waited impatiently at the doors. He felt dread curling up his spine, and knew this encounter wouldn't be good.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

A.N.

Again, I am soooo sorry for how long this has taken me to update. I am writing the next 3 chapters even as I am posting this. I have work now, but I will try to update on my days off.


	8. Chapter 8

_**CHAPTER 8**_

The short walk was agonizing to Kagome. Even though she was furious enough to be able to confront him, now her anger was already cooling down and it was just confusion and fear.

'What if Sango had it wrong? What if I am making a mistake? But wait, what if he really insists on me telling him who hurt me? I can't just tell him it was his brother...that will NOT go over well, especially when he asks how I know his brother...oh boy, I'm rambling in my head now, I'm turning into a loon, haha...'

Sesshomaru looked over to the girl who was so determined when he first saw her falling into a state of despair.

'Whatever is going through her mind is obviously making her lose courage. I wonder what she's thinking...'

All too soon they reached the park, where only a few older people walked or sat playing chess. Everyone else was either at work or school. Looking around, Kagome found an open bench and gestured to it, where they both walked and sat down. Now that they were here, Kagome wasn't so sure this was a good idea. but Sango's words earlier nagged at the back of her mind, so she had to at least say something.

"S...Sesshomaru...I have something to ask. And I would really like it if you didn't lie to me about it."

Sesshomaru knew what it was about, and he sighed heavily, making Kagome start and look over at him questionably.

'How to say this...'

"Kagome, it's about the car, isn't it?"

Kagome looked at him, and stared intently at the ground, nodding, kicking the ground with her heel.

"Your right, it's not worth five hundred thousand dollars. It's probably only worth around twenty five thousand dollars. And the damage you caused it was only about five thousand dollars of damage."

Kagome looked up sharply.

'Such a huge change in price...what's his angle?'

"Why didn't you just tell me the truth to begin with? Why did you have to make up some large amount of money? What do you want from me?"

Sesshomaru sighed yet again. He hated explaining himself, especially when he didn't fully understand his reasons either.

"Because...I wanted to see who you were."

Kagome was dumbstruck. _'See how I am? hhhuuuuhhhhh?'_

"See who I am? What the hell do you mean by that? Like trying to get to know me? Why the hell couldn't you ask me to lunch or a drink if you wanted to get to know me? Why make it seem like I owe you?"

She was furious all over again. _'So I've had to endure his condescending attitude just because he was too chicken shit to ask me out? Damn him!'_

"Fine then, Kagome, would you like to go get a drink at the bar with me?" Sesshomaru forced out. He did not like being talked to like he was the bad guy. Kagome snorted.

"Sesshomaru, I am only nineteen. I can't drink yet."

He rolled his eyes at her. Women, always so uptight.

"I know a guy who owes me a favor that's working there tonight. He'll let you...if he knows what's good for him" He said the last part rather darkly, making Kagome wonder what exactly this guy did to Sesshomaru to make him feel this way. Kagome let out a breath and stood up, stretching her arms out behind her back and bowing backwards to let out the kinks.

"Oh yeah, do I still have to work for you, now that this issue is out in the air?"

Sesshomaru snorted.

"You can bet your sweet ass you will. You still have to pay off $4,500 dollars. Your one day of work only covered five hundred, and you're lucky I'm giving you that much for one day. And I expect you to wear the outfits I send to you to wear, no more disobedience."

Kagome scowled, but agreed. After all, five hundred a day isn't bad. She still had one burning question though to ask.

"Sesshomaru...when you were in a gang...why did you leave?"

Sesshomaru groaned, not wanting to bring this up. But he knew she wouldn't let it go.

"I...got tired of it all. You know what I did. I just woke up one day when...I was at a bank. It was going to be one of our biggest heists, and there was this American woman behind the counter, terrified and begging me not to kill her. She...begged me to let her go...that she had a five month old son at home. Looking into her eyes, it's like something clicked in me, screaming at me _'SESSHOMARU, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?'_. It must have been my subconscious. I just dropped the gun and walked out. My gang was too shocked at me leaving, they didn't stop me. Shortly after, the cops came and arrested them all after I called and left an anonymous call. We cut the alarm systems, which is why they didn't get there sooner."

Kagome had her hands over her mouth, eyes wide as she listened to his awful past.

"Anyways, that night I got called on by the leader, he was kind enough to make a house call."

He cringed as he remembered Naraku busting his door down, with a group of seven of his top members.

"He and his 'Band of Seven', as they like to call themselves, tried to make me pay for leaving the heist, and death is really the only option for leaving a gang like that. I...stopped four of the seven before the rest and him left."

Sesshomaru remembered how they opened fire on him as soon as they busted in, Sesshomaru running into the kitchen for cover. One sneaked around and ended up getting a bread knife through the throat, and one was stabbed in the back as Sesshomaru went around the other side of the kitchen. Seeing the dead members, the others tried following him up the stairs, where he quickly disposed of two more with close range shotgun blasts. Not much left of their heads or torso after that. Naraku, seeing how quickly Sesshomaru was taking out his top people, retreated, with the threat that if he ever saw Sesshomaru on the streets again, he'd personally kill him. Slowly.

So here I am, trying to atone for what I've done to countless people and families. I know that I probably never will, and I know that if people ever found out about my past, I would be locked up for a life sentence or two, or even three. But I have to try, or else I'm no better than those who are still doing it."

Kagome's mouth was hanging open. _'What the FUCK am I doing even sitting by a guy like this?! I should be running for the hills and never looking back, or at least turning him in to the first cop I see.'_

Sesshomaru saw the look on Kagome's face, recognized it from his mother's expression when he had to confess to her about what he'd done. He wondered if it was because of him telling his mother that she drove drunk and ended up dying in the crash. _'Mother...were you that ashamed of me?'_

Kagome's mind was on fire. He raped, murdered, and robbed. Even if that was in the past now, how could she even begin to have feelings for a rapist? _'Oh god...I am severely fucked up...'_

She stood, not looking at Sesshomaru for quite a while, making Sesshomaru very nervous. Finally, she started as though shocked.

"Okay, Sesshomaru. I...I have no idea why I'm going to do this, but I agree to your drink offer. This Saturday work?"

Sesshomaru let out a breath he wasn't even aware he was holding.

"Yes, Saturday sounds fine. But Kagome, now it's my turn. How did you get hurt yesterday?"

Kagome froze, a look of fear flashing across her face before she managed to cover it quickly with indifference.

"I'll tell you when we have our drinks."

Sesshomaru frowned and looked to argue, but Kagome put up her hand.

"No, I need a little bit of alcohol in me before I tell you. Or else I won't have the courage to."

Sesshomaru didn't like it, especially with what he just told her, but he nodded in agreement. Kagome clapped her hands together in an effort to diffuse the tension between them.

"Okay! well, I'm going to head back to the dorms now. Sango is probably wondering what's taking me so long in getting back." _'And I have to get Sango's opinion on this...I don't know what to do...'_

He stood up, fishing his keys out of his pocket.

"Here, I'll drive us. We are only a few blocks away anyways and we live in the same dorm."

Kagome agreed, and they both went to his car, both with heavy thoughts hanging over them.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

A/N

Shortened chapter, just Sesshy getting his past aired out. Kagome is really messed up, ain't she?

New chapter tomorrow! ...hopefully XD


End file.
